The disclosure relates to a dispensing apparatus for the mixing and dispensing of multi-component masses.
An apparatus for mixing and dispensing of multi-component masses is described in DE 102 54 409 A1. The apparatus includes a cartridge having at least two cylindrical chambers arranged in parallel for receiving the components and having a respective piston for the squeezing out of the components. The chambers have outlet openings which are covered and locked by a circular inner surface of a cap. The cap has a curved outlet tube which surrounds a mixing coil. The mixing coil is of flexible design and respectively curves in the direction of the outlet tube. The mixing coil is attached to a transverse wall formed at a cylinder-shaped projection of the cartridge head. The transverse wall is held in a recess of the cap with respect to rotation. The cap is lifted from the locking position by an application of pressure from the components and the dispensing openings are released, wherein the components exiting from the outlet openings are separated from one another by the transverse wall so that the respective component cannot arrive in the chamber of the other respective component without any further ado. The transverse wall no longer engages in the cap recess in the open position of the cap so that the cap and therefore also the outlet tube can be rotated into the direction desired by the applicant. For securing the open position and also the locking position of the cap, the cylindrically shaped projection has a ring-shaped bulge which can engage in the corresponding recess, wherein the cap alone jumps from the locked position into an open position because of the pressure from the components.
The placing of the cap with the dispensing tube over the mixing coil is complicated by the possibility of the rotation of the dispensing tube into a suitable dispensing position and the use of a flexible mixing coil connected therewith. Moreover, the structure of the mixing coil is sensitive with regard to mechanical damage, so that the sensitive flexible mixing structure must be placed carefully into the dispensing tube, wherein one simultaneously has to pay attention on the correct seating of the cap at the cylindrical projection. Also the displacement of the cap between the open and the locked position runs the risk of a tilting of the cap and the damage of the mixing coil.
In order to simplify the placing of the dispensing tube at a multi-component cartridge, a dispensing apparatus having an adapter element is suggested in DE 20 2006 004 738 U1. In this respect an adapter element is arranged between the spray body, on the one hand, and the mixer unit, on the other hand, wherein the adapter element is arranged in an exchangeable manner at the spray body and the mixing unit is arranged in an exchangeable manner at the adapter element.
The dispensing apparatus known from the prior art do not ensure that the dispensing tube can be arranged cleanly at the spray part in a simple manner on application without damaging the mixing coil. Also the danger is present that the dispensing tube is not cleanly placed at the spray part so that on pressing out of the syringe, the component can laterally emerge at the connection positions between spray parts and dispensing tube.
It is the object of the present disclosure to provide a simply constructed dispensing apparatus for mixing and dispensing of multi-component masses which avoids the previously mentioned disadvantages, prevents an unwanted dispensing or mixing of the individual components and enables a to and fro movement of a closure element between an open and a locked position of the dispensing apparatus.